1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking systems for motorcycles. More particularly, the present invention relates to integrated locking systems for motorcycles that include seat locks and/or steering locks.
2. Related Art
Motorcycles are enjoying a resurgence in popularity in recent years. This resurgence is due, at least in part, to the open air feeling associated with riding a motorcycle. Of course, this feeling is directly a result of a lack of an operator compartment. Along with the enjoyment of the wind whisking by, operators are confronted with a number of problems that are exasperated by the lack of a lockable operator compartment.
For instance, motorcycles often feature a removable seat. These seats often conceal engine maintenance openings as well as storage compartments. To reduce the likelihood of theft and tampering, locks have been introduced that secure the seat to the motorcycle. The locks are often operated with keys and typically include lock cylinders that are positioned adjacent or below the seat. Also, the locks are usually located toward a rear portion of the seat.
In addition, because there is no operator compartment, motorcycles are exceedingly susceptible to being pushed by thieves. To hinder the ability to push the motorcycles, the steering mechanism can feature a lock. The lock limits or completely eliminates steering movement of the front wheel of the motorcycle. Accordingly, the motorcycle is not able to be steered while it is being pushed. This, of course, reduces the theft rate of the motorcycles. However, the steering locks are often positioned in a region of the motorcycle which leaves the locks themselves subject to substantial tampering. For instance, chisels or hacksaws can be used to break or cut the locking mechanism such that the motorcycle can once again be steered even though the operator made an effort to lock the steering mechanism.
As will be recognized by those of ordinary skill in the art, these two problems often are resolved through the use of two distinct locking mechanisms. Accordingly, the seat lock is positioned and manipulated in the region of the operator seat while the steering column lock is separately manipulated and located proximate the steering column. Having completely separate locking mechanisms unnecessarily complicates the construction of the motorcycle.
Therefore, a streamlined locking system for a motorcycle is desired. The steering lock, can integrate the seat lock with the steering lock and can position the main switch within a single dash pad or meter cover. In some arrangements, the steering lock, the seat lock and the motorcycle""s electrical system are tied together to be operated by a single key operated switch or a single remote transmitter. Such a configuration reduces duplicative components and streamlines the controls of the motorcycle. Additionally, such a configuration reduces the clutter of the dash region of the motorcycle.
In one arrangement, the steering lock may be positioned in an internal location such that tampering made substantially more difficult. In such an arrangement, an overlap of moving components is preferably arranged such that a straight cutting or chopping tool, such as a chisel or hacksaw, cannot be easily wedged into a position that will compromise the integrity of the steering lock.
One aspect of the present invention, therefore, involves an integrated locking system for a motorcycle. The system comprises a main switch adapted to be mounted on the motorcycle, a steering lock and a seat lock. The seat lock is remotely positioned relative to the main switch and the seat lock selectively locks a seat of the motorcycle in a closed position. A cable connects the seat lock to the main switch with the main switch selectively unlocking the seat lock by moving the cable. The steering lock is constructed to selectively limit movement of a steering system of the motorcycle and the steering lock also is actuated by the main switch between a locked position and an unlocked position. The main switch is operated by a key and controls various electrical components of the motorcycle.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a motorcycle comprising a frame, a front wheel being dirigibly connected to a forward portion of the frame with a steering assembly, a seat being moveably attached to the frame, and a fuel tank being mounted on the frame and being positioned at least partially between the seat and the steering assembly. A main switch is positioned forward of at least a portion of the fuel tank and a gauge is mounted above the fuel tank. A dash cover extends around the gauge and the main switch. The main switch controls at least a portion of an electrical system of the motorcycle and the main switch controls a front wheel lock and a seat lock. The front wheel lock comprises a strike member that limits steering movement of the front wheel when engaged and the seat lock comprises a latch mechanism that locks the seat to the frame when engaged.
A further aspect of the present invention involves a seat locking mechanism for a motorcycle. The mechanism comprises a main switch positioned forward of a substantial portion of a fuel tank of the motorcycle. The main switch is operated by rotating a key. A seat lock is mounted to a seat of the motorcycle and a wire extends between the main switch and the seat lock. The wire extends away from the main switch in a direction generally parallel to an axis of rotation of the key in the main switch. The main switch moves the wire in a direction generally parallel to the axis.